Guapa
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Un momento perdido en la historia, mucho tiempo antes de que Kagome cruzara el pozo: una engañosa y hermosa princesa, un monje poderoso y de malas mañas, un poco de sangre y un lindo trasero, no puede resultar en otra cosa más que en una receta para el desastre y las maldiciones. [¡Esto no es mío! Inuyasha: Genderbender Edition del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fic de entretener.

 **Fic participante del foro** _ **¡Siéntate!,**_ **en la actividad** _ **"¡Esto no es mío! Inuyasha: Genderbender Edition.**_

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, alusión a temas adultos y de índole sexual.

* * *

" _Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo"_

 **Napoleón Bonaparte**

* * *

 **Guapa**

 _Tedioso._ Tedioso definitivamente era uno de los tantos adjetivos con el cual Naraku describiría el hecho de ser mujer: tedioso, pesado, doloroso, e incluso sucio.

—" _¿En qué putas estaba pensando cuando creí que sería buena idea hacerme pasar por una jodida mujer? ¿En qué putas estaba pensando? ¡¿En qué?!"_ —se preguntó por milésima vez, doblándose de dolor sobre el futón donde estaba postrado ( _postrada_ ) desde hace horas.

Una jarra de té humeante, caliente y de suave aroma a hierbas descansaba en la mesita a su lado. Hace rato se había acabado todo el té buscando calentarse el cuerpo y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era otra gran jarra hirviendo, pero estaba demasiado adolorido como para levantase y mandarlo pedir; le dolían los muslos, la espalda y la cintura. Era como ser un anciano. Y hacía rato había despedido a los gritos a todas las doncellas y sirvientas que lo atendían.

Debajo de todas aquellas telas de fina seda y forros de kimono que llevaba encima, tenía una compresa caliente cubriéndole el vientre bajo, además de una gruesa, enorme e incómoda tela entre las piernas, ahora probablemente ensangrentada. _Y no le gustaba nada._ A Naraku sólo le gustaba tener entre las piernas unas cuantas cosas: su pene, su buen par de pelotas y de vez en cuando lo contrario, el sexo de las mujeres, ese mismo que ahora tenía él en _su_ cuerpo, en ese cuerpo femenino robado y falso que le sangraba.

Un nuevo cólico le desgarró el útero y se dobló con más intensidad sobre sí mismo, gruñendo por lo bajo, casi rogando por la muerte, pero esta no era misericordiosa.

—" _Joder, extraño mucho, mucho mi pene. Y mis pelotas"_ —Se encajó los dedos sobre los suaves muslos mientras soportaba el largo pinchazo de dolor contraerle el vientre. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a sentir su _propio_ cuerpo. Tenía cinco o más forros de ropa por debajo del kimono azul y celeste, invadido por un patrón de esferas y garzas con las alas extendidas dentro de ellas. Era ridículo ponerle tanta ropa a una chica—. _"¿Por qué las princesas usarán tanta maldita ropa encima? Si quieren marido, conseguirán uno más fácil si son guapas y andan como vinieron al mundo. Y yo no necesito ninguna de estas porquerías para lucirme. Si por mí fuera, estaría todo el tiempo en pelotas. Que todos admiren mi precioso cuerpo: luego dicen que soy egoísta"._

Y entonces se recordó que no era una princesa, ni una mujer. Seguía pensándose como un hombre con sangre de demonio, a pesar de que le era imposible dormir boca abajo si tenía un par de tetas en medio de su descanso y se le aplastaban (además, las tenía muy sensibles, y no de la buena manera). Aunque había agarrado la manía de tocarlas a cada rato, apretarlas y jugar con ellas tontamente. Nunca había tocado tantas veces seguidas un par de buenas tetas como ahora que las tenía. Y en cierta forma era grandioso (¡y es que eran tan maleables y peculiares!), pero no era capaz de excitarse ni algo por el estilo. Era raro poder llegarse a sentir excitado con el cuerpo de una mujer… cuando estaba _dentro_ de él, y no de la manera que le hubiera gustado.

—" _Pero soy terriblemente guapa"_ —se dijo cuando el cólico desapareció de a poco y le permitió recuperarse; se había dado cuenta que si pensaba tonterías cada vez que un espasmo lo atacaba, se podía distraer un poco. Y es que aquellos dolores eran como de diarrea.

El gran espejo, del otro lado de sus grandes aposentos, le devolvió su propia imagen. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando se miró, a pesar de que llevaba una semana y media en aquel cuerpo, pero sinceramente, hasta ahora, no había sido muy capaz de reconocerse en ese cuerpo tan poco familiar para él.

Tenía un rostro pequeño, clásico y en forma de corazón, con los pómulos altos y lisos, unos labios pequeños, rojos, como los de una pequeña fresa madura, y era pálida como si jamás la hubiese tocado el sol, sin embargo lucía enfermo y ojeroso, producto del dolor que tenía horas carcomiéndolo. Además tenía unos inusuales ojos grandes de color azul intenso y oscuro, enmarcados por unas cejas artificialmente pequeñas y oscuras, y estando el cuerpo poseído de tal manera, su iris lograba tener un efecto opaco.

Sí, era guapa, pero odiaba su cabello (ya estaba comenzando a criticarse igual que una maldita mujer). Era abundante, tan largo que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y se le desparramaba delicadamente en el suelo cuando se sentaba, pero era lacio como un montón de baba negra y encima de todo se lo aceitaban y abrillantaban con grasosas esencias de flores. Y ese flequito ridículo, partido y levantado sobre su pequeña frente, no le gustaba mucho más.

Pero sólo tendría que soportar esa apariencia un poco más, hasta que cumpliera su objetivo, en el cual ya no pudo siquiera pensar cuando otro retortijón en su interior lo volvió a obligar a doblarse y soltar un gritito de dolor. Casi podía escuchar a su vientre gruñir de dolor con cada espasmo y contracción. Si no estuviese seguro de lo que se trataba, realmente habría pensando que algún ser demoniaco reptaba dentro del cuerpo de esa muchacha.

Aquello no era de Dios. Era del Demonio. Era un invento del Demonio diseñado especialmente para hacer sufrir a las mujeres. Y por esa y tantas otras cosas agradecía ser hombre… pero ahora era una mujer. Y _justo_ cuando había tomado el cuerpo de la princesa, pocos días después le vino la llamada sangre de la luna.

Nunca en su vida había sido tan inoportuno. Ni la naturaleza ni él mismo.

Estuvo tan espantado y adolorido cuando despertó una mañana y encontró su entrepierna ensangrentada, pensando que se estaba muriendo sin razón aparente, que las sirvientas lo miraron (o _la_ miraron) como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loca.

—Pero… princesa… —le dijo una de ellas tímidamente, ligeramente sonrojada. Era claro que el tema inhibía incluso a las hembras—. Es normal la aparición del sangrando de la luna, una vez al mes, en las mujeres en edad para casarse y tener hijos.

—¡Pero yo no me voy a casar ni a tener mocosos, bola de estúpidas! ¡Me estoy desangrando! —les gritó airado, con el cabello alborotado, el rostro deformado por la histeria y las mejillas sonrojadas de coraje. Luego recordó que era una mujer, una tímida y educada princesita cuyo único propósito era, precisamente, casarse y engendrar herederos para algún gran señor.

Luego, cuando tocó la hora de arreglarse y _olvidó_ por completo todo lo relacionado al maquillaje, peinado y vestido, conocimientos que según esto debía dominar a la perfección, las doncellas comenzaron a pensar que su princesa estaba severamente enferma. Cuando el terrateniente, su padre, acudió a verla y la vio tan desorientada e ignorante de todo lo relacionado a sí misma y a su condición de mujer _de toda la vida_ , se comenzó a correr el rumor de que la princesa había sido poseída por un demonio.

—" _No está poseída. Se está desangrando por la puñetera vagina, imbéciles"_ —Pensó airado, gruñendo adolorido—. _"Bueno, en términos prácticos, sí está poseída"._

Era lo más lógico. La mentada princesa ya no existía. La había matado, había robado su cuerpo e identidad… y probablemente el alma vengativa de la jovencita cuya vida había truncado se estaba riendo de él en ese momento. _¡Muchas gracias por tomar mi lugar, híbrido imbécil! ¿Crees que sabes lo que es sufrir? ¿Crees conocer lo que es el dolor? ¡Prueba ser mujer una vez al mes!_ Seguramente pensaba. Y como pocas veces en su vida, en medio del malestar, Naraku le daba la razón.

Pero ahora sólo quería descansar, terminar rápido su trabajo (seguramente hasta dentro unos días, cuando el maldito coño dejara de sangrarle) y recuperar sus preciadas pelotas. Le daba igual si pasaba otra larga temporada sin tocar tetas.

—Hija… —Una voz masculina, la del terrateniente, que era su padre, sonó tras las puertas corredizas de papel y madera. Vio la sombra del hombre acompañado de otros dos sirvientes y la de una figura desconocida—. Hemos traído a un monje que te ayudará a expulsar la presencia maligna que te aqueja.

—¿Monje? —espetó Naraku de mala gana. Solamente pudo fruncir aún más el ceño cuando escuchó su propia voz, que esperó sonara intimidante y cavernosa, pero la voz femenina solamente había llegado a tener un efecto ligeramente chillón—. Yo no pedí a ningún monje.

Claro que no. Si la puta princesa estaba poseída claro que no iba a pedir un maldito monje, ¡si estaba poseída! Ese maldito dolor que le desgarraba el vientre parecía también estar friendo su cerebro.

Dudó un poco… no había que ser un gran monje para darse cuenta que la condición de la princesa era mucho más grave que la de una simple posesión demoniaca o una energía maligna que la estaba debilitando. Si hasta los humanos se daban cuenta.

Y es que él era _demasiado_ malo. Pero por muy malo y por muy hija del terrateniente que fuera, sabía que harían pasar a ese monje quisiera o no.

—Lo siento mucho, hija —siguió el terrateniente con una solemnidad firme. Le hablaba a la vez a su hija y al demonio que la poseía—. Pero es necesario. Todas estas molestias son con el objetivo de que tu salud y espíritu mejoren.

Estuvo a punto de dar una negativa, pero escuchó cómo el terrateniente le susurraba una órden queda al monje. Le había ordenado que entrase a sus aposentos y realizara el exorcismo o lo que tuviera que hacer, así quisiera la princesa o no. Por unos instantes se preguntó quienes carajos se creían todos esos humanos para contradecirlo, pero luego recordó, de nuevo, que no era Naraku, ni un híbrido, ni mucho menos un hombre. Era una mujer humana, princesa, sí, pero al final, el que de verdad tenía poder en ese sitio era el terrateniente.

Realmente no había nada de justo en ser mujer en aquellos tiempos y condiciones, se dijo.

—Les ruego que escuchen lo que escuchen, y piensen lo que piensen… —dijo una voz desconocida—, por favor, no entre nadie a interrumpir mientras se realiza el exorcismo.

Naraku entrecerró los ojos y estiró ligeramente el torso hacia la puerta. Dos figuras masculinas hablaban entre sí, y pudo adivinar que aquel era el monje dando indicaciones.

El resto de los sirvientes y el terrateniente aseguraron que nadie intervendría, pero que hiciera bien su trabajo. Con una respetuosa reverencia final, el monje se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación sin más ceremonias.

Naraku se le quedó viendo como si aquel hombre fuera un fenómeno. Por las vestimentas pudo darse cuenta de que era un servidor de Buda. Estando en un cuerpo femenino, resultaba mucho más alto que él, y llevaba la cabeza afeitada. Tenía los ojos marrones y la piel clara, pero ya ligeramente tostada por el sol. Sostenía en la mano derecha un báculo dorado y un largo rosario liliáceo colgaba de su cuello.

—Buenas noches, princesa Yashiro —saludó el monje haciendo una profunda y respetuosa reverencia—. He venido aquí para ayudarla.

En ese instante Naraku soltó una cruel risotada que le gustó bastante, a pesar de su timbre femenino y agudo.

—" _Soy toda una arpía"_ —Pensó vanidosamente, al tiempo que el humano levantaba la cabeza hacia ella, impasible ante la burla—. ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo pretende ayudarme un monje miserable como tú? —exclamó con crueldad. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que una mujer hablando con ese tono podía sonar aún más letal y peligrosa que un hombre dándoselas de duro. Era algo inesperado.

—Es cierto, puede que en el fondo, todos seamos miserables, pero mis habilidades son lo suficientemente buenas para ayudar a toda joven que se encuentre en desgracia.

Naraku alzó una de sus delgadas y delineadas cejas. ¿Qué rayos había sido aquel comentario?

—" _Este es rarito… de esos que les gusta empujarle la tripa a otros hombres"_ —Frunció el ceño y torció la boca—. _"Ah… sí. Soy una jodida mujer"._

Realmente no había pensado en algo como _eso_. Se supone _no_ podía, no existía razón, para ofenderse de que le dijeran hermosa, encantadora y demás cursilerías. Una princesa educada y formal se sonrojaría tímidamente, se haría la humilde y diría gracias. Pero aunque estaba en el cuerpo de una chica, no podía dejar de pensarse como hombre… así que se pasaba los halagos de un hombre por el arco del triunfo, aunque pensaran que tal vez fuera _lesbiano._

Luego se le vinieron a la mente mil y un desgracias, además de la sangrante, que seguía retorciéndole cruelmente el útero. ¿Y si le hubiesen llevado, o le llevaban, prospectos para marido mientras estuviera en el cuerpo de la princesa? O peor aún: ¿y si la casaban? Y él, ahí, _enfundada_ en su kimono blanco de novia, bebiendo el sake del matrimonio, lista para la noche de bodas como toda doncella. La princesa era soltera y en plena edad para casarse. Debió haber pensado en esas posibilidades.

—" _No. Simplemente no. Antes pierdo la misión que casarme con un puto hombre_ " —se prometió, observando fijamente al monje—. _"¿Sería considerado de… raritos… si estoy en el cuerpo de una chica y entonces…?"_

Meneando ligeramente la cabeza se espantó al instante esas dudas existenciales. No tenía por qué pensar en estupideces como esas. Él quería ya su propio pene entre sus piernas, no el puñetero pene de otro pelafustán bailoteando entre las suyas. Aish, además, seguramente dolía mucho.

—Yo no me encuentro en desgracia, monje —replicó de mala gana, medio gruñendo. Se sentía bien eso de ser una chica mala. Se sentía más… _malvado._ Y sensual; se sentía extrañamente sensual. Pensó en la posibilidad de rodearse también de aliadas, de chicas malas. Una mujer malvada era más aterradora por resultar inesperado; en un hombre la maldad se esperaba mucho más fácilmente, ¿pero en una mujer? Sería toda una sorpresa para el enemigo.

—Usted podrá decir lo que quiera, pero sé que en este momento no es la dulce princesa —argumentó el hombre, dedicándole una mirada profunda, galante y penetrante. Naraku lo miró con infinito desprecio; lo estaba mirando con coquetería—. Quien está hablando es el demonio que habita dentro de usted.

Rodó los ojos, aunque no supo por qué. En términos prácticos y objetivos, el tipo había acertado, excepto en eso de que aún existiera princesa.

—¿Tu nombre? —espetó. El monje le dijo que se llamaba Miyatsu y que era un humilde servidor de Buda que haría lo que estuviera entre sus manos para salvarla.

—Una joven tan hermosa y delicada como usted no merece vivir semejante calvario —agregó luego de unos instantes, ampliando su sonrisa. Esta vez el gesto fue atrevido, al igual que el tono de voz. Como hombre que también era (por muchas tetas que tuviera en ese instante) pudo identificar que era una posición coqueta, de cortejo—. Por eso no descansaré hasta liberarla de las cadenas malditas que la atan a la oscuridad.

Comprobado: el muy desgraciado le estaba coqueteando. ¡Y además le estaba coqueteando muy mal! ¿Apoco el muy baboso creía que él, el Gran Naraku, caería de buenas a primeras con un simple _"qué bonitos ojos tienes"_? Se consideraba un hueso duro de roer.

—" _Este es un mujeriego"_ —Pensó, asqueado. Nunca había pasado por la experiencia de que otro hombre le coqueteara… mientras pareciese un hombre, claro.

Pensó que tal vez hasta podría sacar ventaja de eso. Estaba asqueado, ¡él era bien hombre, un regio macho alfa, y le gustaban las mujeres! (sino, por qué tantos problemas por culpa de Kikyō, se dijo con el mismo rencor sordo de siempre), pero no le había costado trabajo ver por cuál pie cojeaba el mentado monje, y podía agarrarse de ahí para despacharlo y seguir con su plan como si nada. Estaba ante un demonio malvado y el tipo parecía solo pensar en ligarse a la chica y meterse en ella antes de sacarle al mentado demonio que la aquejaba. Qué poder espiritual ni qué nada, se podía limpiar el culo con sus pergaminos sagrados.

Pero sí, en ese caso donde encontraba al humano aquel tan vulnerable y distraído, podía fácilmente hacerle creer que había liberado a la princesa -que ya no existía-, dedicarle una sonrisa dulce, una mirada agradecida. Quedaría totalmente convencido si le daba, a escondidas, un corto y casto beso de despedida a quien ahora se creía su salvador…

 _Sólo un puto beso._

¡No, no! ¡Jamás! ¡Antes prefería irse al infierno que besar a un hombre! Sí, sí, estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer, pero seguía siendo un maldito hombre. Además, si alguien se enteraba, sabía que aquello no sería pretexto para evitarse las bromas pesadas; entonces tendría que recurrir a tentáculos, venenos y matanza. _Y luego dicen que el malo es uno._

—Usted está sufriendo mucho… —aseguró Miyatsu con voz suave, acercándose un poco a la princesa. Naraku, quien pensando en cómo proseguir y cómo deshacerse del monje, no se percató al instante del movimiento—. Y me duele ver a las mujeres hermosas sufrir.

—" _¿Qué sabrás tú de sufrimiento si jamás has sangrado por la vagina, grandísimo imbécil?"_ —Pensó con rencor, mirándolo de reojo, y fue ahí cuando vio que el monje estaba casi a su lado. Le dio la impresión de que respiraba lento y profundamente—. _"Con una mierda. El maldito enfermo me está oliendo"._

Un escalofrío lo recorrió y sintió sus músculos tensarse de puro asco y dolor justo cuando un nuevo espasmo invadió su vientre bajo. Se le deformó ligeramente el rostro, entre dolor, asco y desconcierto, cuando sintió una pequeña cascada sangrienta salir de su cuerpo.

—" _Es tan… desagradable"_ —Pensó el híbrido, sin saber a qué prestar atención—. _"¿Cómo pueden vivir así las mujeres, parir y meterse… cosas por ahí?"_

Era un misterio que no deseaba conocer ni profundizar en él, por muy dispuesto que estuviera el monje ese a enseñárselo. Estaba más feliz que nunca de ser un macho… _o algo así._

Cuando finalmente el monje estuvo más cerca de él (o ella, en dado caso), fue donde Naraku sintió que no podía soportarlo más. No podría hacerse pasar por la princesa si tenía al mujeriego ese oliéndole los pedos y tratando de ligárselo. Ya había soportado bastantes humillaciones, y estando en sus días, realmente no se encontraba de humor para soportar ni una tontería más.

—Escúchame bien, hijo de… ¡ah!

Cortó el insulto en seco y las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en la garganta. Un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina y el rostro se le deformó entre desconcierto y asco mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

 _Algo_ acariciaba y apretaba su redonda y firme nalga derecha. La caricia era suave, pero lasciva, y lo dejó paralizado por un instante, y luego, en ese mismo instante, se dio cuenta de que era una mano masculina la que lo estaba manoseando.

¡El muy enfermo se había atrevido a tocarlo! ¡Y sin siquiera invitarle un tecito antes!

Casi se vomita ahí mismo pensando en qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar. En su mente solamente estaba la sensación de la caricia sobre sus nalgas. En su vida, jamás, ni como Onigumo ni como Naraku, había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo. Le habían agarrado las nalgas en el pasado, sí, pero sólo mujeres, y las más atrevidas, ¡no un puñetero hombre! Y ciertamente jamás sopeso la posibilidad de que pudiese sucederle, por lo cual su primera reacción, que fue más duradera de lo que quiso, fue la de tensarse y paralizarse.

Encima de todo el muy maldito del monje lo pellizcó con lujuria y le dio una nalgada que resonó en toda la habitación.

Eso ya era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, y fue eso mismo lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Monje atrevido! ¡Enfermo! —chilló histéricamente, igual que una chica, dándole un certero golpe. Miyatsu, hasta ahora, había mantenido una sonrisa ladina y satisfecha, seguramente pensando que la princesa aceptaba la caricia mientras no reaccionó, deseosa de conocer la compañía masculina, pero Naraku desvaneció rápidamente y con fuerza la sonrisa de su rostro cuando el puñetazo fue a dar contra su pómulo y le reventó la piel, dejándole una herida que ya manaba sangre.

A Miyatsu no le costó darse cuenta de que, para ser mujer, tenía la mano bastante pesada. Le había pegado con la fuerza física de un hombre e incluso más de eso.

—¿Es que acaso tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación manosear a las mujeres sin su permiso?

Naraku se había alejado de él, medio escondiendo el rostro y su insidiosa sonrisa con la amplia manga de su kimono, logrando darse el aspecto de enigma y coquetería que al monje tanto le había gustado. Este lo miró con espanto cuando la voz, en lugar de sonar melodiosa y aguda, había salido de entre esos finos labios llena de desprecio, grave y cavernosa: era la voz de un hombre. Un hombre _muy_ enojado.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Miyatsu se puso de pie y rápidamente se alejó del demonio hasta una distancia prudente.

—¿Aún más… a los hombres? —agregó Naraku dejando entrever su sonrisa. Los forros de su kimono se movieron alrededor de su femenino y pequeño cuerpo y disfrutó enormemente el rostro de terror que le vio al hombre. Sólo entonces este pudo sentir la gran fuerza maligna del demonio al cual le había agarrado la nalga… aunque Naraku no supo adivinar si estaba más aterrado por haber manoseado a un hombre y demonio, o por encontrarse frente a un peligro.

—¡Demonio maldito!

Miyatsu adoptó una pose defensiva, un gesto amenazador, y de entre las ropas se sacó un fajo de pergaminos sagrados que sin dudar arrojó contra la princesa, maldiciendo una vez más su debilidad para con las mujeres. ¡Iba a lavarse las manos con puto ácido después de aquello!

Naraku, aún en el cuerpo de la hermosa muchacha, e impasible, rechazó con facilidad el poder sagrado de los pergaminos, que quedaron volando en el aire. Un par de rayos luminosos y rápidos atravesaron la oscuridad de la habitación e hicieron pedazos los pergaminos, que terminaron siendo no más que trozos de papel inservible.

Antes de que los pedazos pudiese caer al suelo, y antes de que Miyatsu pudiese reaccionar y atacar de nuevo, otro rayo, el mismo que había destruido la fuerza pura de sus armas, se dirigió directo a él y pensó, al ver la luz, que moriría, pero solamente un pinchazo de dolor agudo lo invadió, y luego se transformó en una dolorosa explosión que empezó en su mano derecha, _su mano larga_ , la mano de las nalgas, y se extendió por todo el brazo haciéndolo gritar y gruñir mientras se tomaba, aterrorizado, el brazo súbitamente dañado. Entonces se dio cuenta, sobrecogido por la visión, de que tenía un enorme agujero que atravesaba su mano. Era tan grande que parecía querer desprenderle el miembro por completo. Podía ver a través del agujero.

Sin embargo no dolía tanto como esperaba, y tampoco sangraba. Parecía ya cauterizado. _Aquello era una maldición._

Naraku entonces levitó en el aire, y Miyatsu, quien apenas podía contra su propio dolor y miedo, elevó la cabeza hacia él con la mirada colérica.

Si las mujeres se enojaban por agarrarles las nalgas, probablemente la reacción sería mucho peor en un demonio. Sobre todo en Naraku. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que quien había poseído a la princesa Yashiro (¡y a quien había manoseado!) era al mismo Naraku en persona, el monstruo de los rumores que llevaba una década persiguiendo, el que robaba identidades y devoraba humanos sin piedad. El que había asesinado a la poderosa guardiana de la Perla de Shikon y la había hecho matarse contra su amado.

—He puesto un agujero en tu mano y serás absorbido por él — _¡Eso te pasa por mano larga!_ , pensó Naraku, quien a pesar de todo mantuvo el tono amenazante y cavernoso. Si empezaba a sonar como mujer despechada, nadie lo tomaría en serio—. Te advierto que tus descendientes tendrán la misma maldición, a menos que me destruyas. Esa tragedia será la que erradicará a tu familia — _¿Así que muy hombre? A ver si así te quedan ganas de andar largando nalgadas a la primera mujer que ves, grandísimo imbécil._

Antes de siquiera terminar la sentencia de su maldición, Naraku, en el cuerpo de la princesa, se desvaneció de a poco hasta que no quedó rastro de él, pero el rostro de miedo y arrepentimiento del monje jamás se le olvidó mientras lo veía enrollarse el rosario sagrado alrededor de la mano, tratando de contrarrestar el poder maligno que lo había herido y ya estigmatizado a él y a todos sus descendientes.

Bajo esas circunstancias, perdió la oportunidad de hacerse con el palacio, pero no se arrepintió. Se vengó del muy pervertido y no esperaba que siquiera la futura familia del monje pudiese pasar de dos generaciones, y aunque así fuera, estaba seguro de que no lo destruirían. Jamás imaginó que, cincuenta años después, se encontraría cara a cara y lucharía contra el nieto del monje Miyatsu, quien también sería monje… y tan mujeriego y descuidado como su abuelo.

Cualquier otra persona, tontamente, le hubiese dicho que había exagerado con su venganza, pero Naraku no. ¡Nadie manosea al Gran Naraku! Mucho menos estando en sus días (eso realmente podía poner de mal humor a cualquiera), así que nadie podía culparlo.

Cuando se alejó del palacio recuperó su cuerpo masculino. Se despojó de las ropas de la princesa (nomas faltaba que ahora le diera por el travestismo) y quedó en cueros en medio del bosque. Se alegró más de lo que podría describirse al bajar la mirada y verse el pecho endurecido y plano, y sobre todo al encontrarse con su buen trío de amigos colgando entre sus piernas.

Tuvo unas súbitas ganas de ir a buscarse una mujer y darle hasta cansarse. Quería quitarse de encima todo rastro y sensación de _rarito_ , pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió mejor quedarse con las ganas. La experiencia con el monje también le había dejado un valioso aprendizaje a él: había que fijarse en las mujeres.

En primer lugar, en que _realmente_ fueran mujeres (uno nunca sabe, y las cosas pueden resultar muy engañosas cuando se tiene la sangre hirviendo), y en segundo lugar, en que no fueran unas arpías. No vaya a ser que se encontrara con una loca que le quisiese arrancar el miembro de un mordisco o con alguna sacerdotisa que quisiese purificarle las pelotas de un flechazo.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _Si la fortuna se te presenta, fóllatela. Puede que no tengas tiempo para una segunda cita"_

 **Frase vista en Twitter (ÁcidoyCruel)**

* * *

 **Bueno, esta vez vengo con un fanfic que nació de una actividad de genderbender en el foro** _ **¡Siéntate!**_ **No pensaba participar, pero recordé que siempre había querido escribir sobre la escena donde Naraku, muchos años antes de la historia de InuYasha con Kagome, se encuentra con el abuelo de Miroku y empieza la maldición de su familia. Según el manga y el anime, el abuelo de Miroku era un monje poderoso… y tan mujeriego como él. Cuando se encontró con Naraku, quien había tomado la identidad de una hermosa princesa, Kagome sacó la conclusión de que Naraku terminó maldiciendo a su familia (curiosamente en la mano) porque seguramente se propasaba con las mujeres guapas.**

 **En esto siguiente no hay nada seguro, pero me imagino que el abuelo de Miroku tenía las mismas mañas que este, así que pienso que le dio su buena manoseada en las pompis a Naraku. Personalmente pienso que es acoso sexual, pero no me deja de causar gracia el hecho de que al mismísimo Naraku se lo hayan nalgeado xD Solamente imagínense la reacción del tipo xD (de ambos, diría yo). Además, siempre he querido que Naraku sufra los efectos de la menstruación.**

 **Entre otras cosas, decidí llamar al abuelo de Miroku como "Miyatsu", porque justamente buscando sobre el personaje, leí en varias páginas que así se llamaba y según esto la mención de él hasta aparece en la segunda película de InuYasha. No estoy segura, hace rato que vi la película, pero confío en el dato. Por otro lado, decidí llamar a la princesa cuya identidad Naraku roba como "Yashiro" porque buscando significados de nombres japoneses, leí que ese significaba "la que traiciona a los dioses". No sé si sea real el dato, pero en fin. Me pareció adecuado.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, solamente dar las gracias a aquellos que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.**

 **[A** **favor de la Campaña** **_"Con voz y voto"_** _,_ **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
